majos_tripsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cloud Thomas
Cloud Biografia Annie Phoebe Thomas, mom (aerial silks dancer) Frank Thomas, dad (sword swallower) BACK STORY He was born in the magic dimension located in England, at the Elves territory. Unlike the other elves, he was born with fully black eyes and green iris. These elves didn't like him because of it, they thought Cloud could be cursed and his parents were told to kill him. They didn't do that because they didn't believe in them, they crossed a portal to the normal world in England and started working at the Normandy Circus since then. His mother trained to be a dancer of aerial dance, and his father trained to be a sword swallower. Because Cloud liked to make people happy at the circus when he was just a kid, the chief suggested him to be a clown since they didn't have one, so he did. Cloud tried to cheer other kids dressed as a clown, but they all got scared of his dark eyes. He still wanted to be a clown and was still trying, even if it made him sad, he didn't tell anyone and just kept trying. He even got popular in the area and people actually enjoyed to watch him, but some kids were still scared. Some years later (when Cloud was around 16) a masked and misterious japanese family went to the circus to work there. This family since then was called the Doll Family, and no one there ever saw their faces. One of the "kids" of the family is Kanashi, a melancholic girl who's always trying hard to look happy behind the mask - Cloud is the only one who noticed. Also she's the same age of him. Kanashi and Cloud were too shy to talk, so it took a time until they first actually talked. They got well along. C: So... what's up with the mask? K: I can't tell. They told me I have to use it. C: They who? Your family? She nods. Cloud stares at her. C: Since when do you guys use these masks? K: Since... ever. It's even strange for me to see my face. C: It shouldn't be this way... It's your own face. K: I like the mask the most anyways. C: That's... That's kind of fucked up... Sorry... Personalidade He's usually quiet but can be very expressive. Cloud is empathic, most of the time is in a good mood. He likes to help people and can be amorous and protective, specially with his parents. People consider him a weirdo almost for nothing, but mostly because of his black eyes and his random habit of wearing suits for no reason at all. Sometimes he's in a kind of hyperactive mood so he just goes in the grass and starts to play around. He isn't that familiar with skinship, but always try to touch or poke someone ramdonly. Cloud is usually very quiet and you almost won't hear him talking or screaming. He likes to make people happy, and says "staying positive is always the solution!" EXTRA - He likes to travel, so he's already friends with Nemui, Fluffy, Majo, Shiro, Albert, Jeffrey, Kanashi and Nero - He loves to cheer people up and make them smile, specially Kanashi who's always sad Poderes e Habilidades Fraquezas Quotes Trivia Galeria de Imagens Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Elfo